Why are you naked in my bed?
by sendingseeliescouts
Summary: "Why are you naked in my bed?" Alec asks, brow raised. "I came home late last night, you weren't here so I made myself at home."


_**Warning:** I know Alec is a gay character. But he is just that, a character. Keep that in mind. Please, also note that english is not my first language. I am sorry if there are any mistakes, please feel free to point them out to me I won't be offended. All credit goes to the creators._

 _ **Links** : You can find me on Tumblr, sendingseeliesscouts_

* * *

"Why are you naked in my bed?" Alec asks, brow raised.

"I came home late last night, you weren't here so I made myself at home" Rose explains, stretching her arms causing the sheets to get down her body, reveling more of her chest. "How was your mission, are you alright?" she's adds with concern.

"I'm alright baby, move" he mentions for her to scoot over, taking place next to her on the bed. "I'm so tired."

"Go to sleep, I'll wake you up if you're needed."

She tenderly strokes his hair until his eyes close and his breath steadies. She hopes off the bed, heading for the shower, not even bothering to close the bathroom's door. Once ready, she grabs Alec's shirt on her way out, putting it on before carefully closing the door behind her.

"Is Alec in there?" asks a girl whose name Rose can't recall.

"Yes, but he's sleeping. Don't wake him up."

"I need to talk to him" the girl urges, her hand on the door knob.

"Do. Not. Wake. Him. Up. And if it's a matter of life or death, go to Aldertree. Now get away from this door" Rose speaks harshly.

The girl turns on her heels and heads off the other side. Rose spots Jace leaning against the wall, a cocky smile splattered on his face "Fierce" he mouths, amused. Rose rolls her eyes and turns around, heading back into the bedroom and crawling on the bed next to her sleepy bestfriend.

"Do they need me?" Alec's eyes flutter open, but instead of getting up he scoots closer to her.

"No they don't. Sleep baby."

"I want a kiss" he pouts. "Not this kiss, the other one" he complains when she kisses his nose. "No, the _other_ one" he repeats when she kisses his cheek. "I like this one, but I want the other one" he speaks again, when she kisses his neck.

"The love one?" Rose asks.

"Yes, with the tongue."

Rose laughs quietly and puts her lips on his. He kisses her back, licking her lips demanding permission to deepen the kiss. She parts her lips, kissing him tenderly while caressing his face.

"Hum, this is my favorite one" he whispers. "You're my girlfriend."

"I'm your bestfriend" she points out, her nose against his.

"No, girlfriend" he insists.

"Alec."

"You kiss me, you sleep naked in my bed. My girlfriend."

Rose sighs, locking her eyes with his. Alec had been her bestfriend since forever. She's been crashing in his bed for years, she was his first kiss and the only girl he's ever seen fully naked in real life. Feelings were settling in and it scared the shit out of her.

"I'm not leaving" Alec states. "I know you're scared. But I am not leaving. You're perfect to me."

"Alec, I'm gonna mess this up" she whispers with fear. "You know I always do."

"Do you love me?"

"I always loved you."

"Are you in love with me?" he corrects himself.

"Since forever."

"I'm not leaving. You are my girlfriend. We are gonna kiss, have sex in weird places, get married and have babies. We are forever."

"How do you know we'll be good at sex?" she sweetly mocks him.

"I just know. We're good at everything when we're together. But there's just one way to find out."

"You want to have sex? Like, right now?" Rose raises a brow.

"Yes. I'm gonna take this shirt off, caress your breast, kiss your neck and lick your pussy."

"Baby" Rose whimpers.

"Open your legs for me baby. Let me show you how much I love you. Let me go _home_."

With that she spreads her legs a little, allowing him to run his fingers down her folds, his lips on her neck, causing her to close her eyes under his spell. She lets him explore her body, his hands roaming her skin, her hands griping the sheets.

* * *

"We are good at sex" Rose states, their body tangled and her head on his chest.

"And this was me losing my virginity. Wait until I get practice" Alec winks.


End file.
